1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved steam cleaning device, particularly to an improved steam cleaning device that is easy to assemble, operate and sterilize.
2. Description of the Related Art
The U.S. published application No. 20040031506 “Retaining device for a steam swab” disclosed a steam swab firmly secured fabric at all sides and even though a boiler directly added to the steam cleaning machine to provide with high temperature steam. However, the complicated structure of the steam swab is not easy to assemble, and increases unexpected expense with its complexity. Moreover, this conventional steam swab is only suitable for the plain place.
In view of the shortcomings of said known device, the inventor of the present invention studied hard and devised an improved steam cleaning device.